doseefandomcom-20200215-history
The Initiation
This quest is obtained from Loic at the Immaculate chapel in Silverglen. This quest forms a small part of the Infiltrating The Immaculates quest. Walkthrough # Teleport to the Cyseal-Silverglen Waypoint Portal and head North into Luculla Forest. # Head East from the new portal and you will run into a fleeing Immaculate called Samid. Exhaust all dialogue options to receive Infiltrating The Immaculates quest and a marker on your map pointing to The White Witch's Cabin. # Head North into Silverglen village. Speak to Arhu in his cat form and enter the chapel next to him. # Speak to Loic in the chapel. Exhaust all dialogue options to receive Book Of The Immaculates I. You will also need Book Of The Immaculates II to prepare for the test or simply read on for the answers. The 2nd book can be found in Nadia's shop (either steal it, purchase or complete The Naked Truth to acquire it 'lawfully'. # Speak to Loic and take his test. The answers are 1-2-1. Be sure to speak to Loic and receive his blessing. He should disappear in a puff of smoke. # Read this guide all the way to step 9 so that you can prepare for the trial by purchasing any items of specific weight. # Head West from Silverglen, past the Silverglen Waypoint Portal and then North to the Immaculate camp. Tell them you have Loic's blessing to pass unhindered, or simply kill them. # Continue past the dead troll and bridge into the area engulfed in a sandstorm. Move directly North to find the entrance to the Immaculate Trial Dungeon. # Proceed through the 3 trial rooms of the linear dungeon. The first room forces you to contract Rot but you will be healed soon. In fact, you will not even be infested if you already have 1 skill point in Tenebrium. # Watch out for traps in the 2nd trial room. This room is a puzzle of weights. There are 4 pressure plates in this room ranging in size from smallest to largest. Place an item that weighs 1 kg on the smallest plate, 2 kg (or 1.5 kg) on the medium plate, 5 kg on the large plate and 7.5 kg on the largest plate. Inside this room you can find a book weighing 1 kg, a bucket of water weighing 2 kg; the vases weigh 5 kg, and the heavy barrel weighs 7.5 kg. You will have to use a single item that weighs exactly as much as it needed for each pressure plate, OR you can place a large number of stackable items (e.g. 75 Empty Bottles or 15 Logs for the Largest plate). # Proceed through the newly opened door. Place the 3 levers that are in a row in positions (from left to right) right-right-middle. Then trigger the standalone lever. Consult the drawing on the wall on the North West corner of this room to see how exactly you should put the levers. Proceed through the next door. If the levers are in the wrong position a level 13 Shadow Woebringer will be summoned. It uses Aerotheurge magic and will also summon level 13 Shadow Wanderers to assist. Once the Woebringer is beaten the levers in the wrong positions will only do 25 air damage when the main lever is pulled. No experience is given for these monsters. # Continue along the path and you will find a Star Stone that cures you of Rot. # Keep moving and you will find Loic. Speak to him and he will be puzzled that you have been cured and will leave to call his buddies. # (Optional) If you have the Pet Pal Talent, speak to the chicken for a trait choice depending on whether you kill or spare it. # Kill Loic and his goons when they appear to resolve the quest. You will gain 3900 XP for resolving the quest, 6825 XP for killing Loic and around 13000 XP for his goons. You get 3900 exploration XP if you check the portal where they came from. Rewards * About 13000 XP for killing goons and 6825 XP for killing Loic * 3900 XP if you speak with the chicken (value needs to be double checked) and trait (+1 compassionate or +1 heartless) depending on your choice.